Field
The described embodiments relate generally to wireless electronic devices, and more specifically to techniques for facilitating access to a wireless network associated with a service provider by identifying an electronic device of a customer of a service provider, and providing authentication information to the electronic device before the electronic device attempts to connect to the wireless network.
Related Art
Many modern electronic devices typically include a networking subsystem that is used to wirelessly communicate with other electronic devices. For example, these electronic devices can include a networking subsystem with a cellular network interface (UMTS, LTE, etc.), a wireless local area network interface (e.g., a wireless network such as described in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard or Bluetooth™ from the Bluetooth Special Interests Group of Kirkland, Wash.), and/or another type of wireless interface (such as a near-field-communication interface).
While such wireless communication is increasingly popular, accessing a wireless network is often a cumbersome process. For example, a user of an electronic device may need to: access a list of available wireless networks; select one of the wireless networks; and provide authentication information (such as a username, an account identifier and/or a password). However, it is often difficult for users to remember the authentication information. This can make it difficult for the users to access the wireless network, which is frustrating to the users.
Hence, there is a need for a technique to facilitate access to a wireless network by an electronic device.